moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Accelerant
PsiCorps Russia |side2 = European Alliance |goal1 = Destroy or capture all artillery bunkers in the region Prevent the Russian tank divisions from being destroyed Finish off Allied forces in the area |goal2 = Prevent the Soviets from getting through Ukraine |commanders1 = * Yuri's Proselyte * Unknown Russian commander |commanders2 = Unknown European commander |forces1 = * PsiCorps Troopers * A squad of Conscripts and Flak Troopers * Several Rhino Tank divisions |forces2 = Basic European arsenal |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Heavy |music = Inside Your Soul (Black Ice 9 Remix) (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Accelerant is the second Epsilon Act One campaign mission. Briefing The American "Empire" is now occupied with a gigantic invasion. As Yuri foresaw, the Europeans have refused to come to their defense - they will realize their folly only later. For now, other tasks remain. High Command at home has moved onto another part of their plan - to reincorporate the parts of our country that were stripped off of us after the last war. To complete this first phase, we have to retake all our former SSRs - while the Central Asian republics won't last for long, Ukraine, the United Baltic Republic, and Poland will not be so easy. These nations have guarantees from America, and also defense partnerships with the European Alliance. Their people have gotten used to their freedom, and won't give up so easily. Furthermore, the commander of the operation is not experienced - he is heading straight through the Verecke Pass. This region is infested with Ukrainian and Euro loan forces, and is riddled with Artillery Bunkers. The tank columns moving through will be torn to shreds. Thus you have been selected by Yuri to lead an operation to help him. Take out the Artillery Bunkers and otherwise support our comrade, and Ukraine will fall. We need to do this for another reason - PsiCorps independence, and even funding, have long been criticized by the High Command. We can't risk a loss of Yuri's already fragile position. Objective 1: Capture or destroy Artillery Bunkers. Objective 2: Support Russian armored forces. Objective 3: Destroy Euro Alliance forces. Note: If the Russians lose, the mission is failed. Events A small PsiCorps team under the Proselyte's command airdropped behind enemy lines along with a small Soviet infantry team as escort, right as the first wave of Soviet forces tried advancing through the Pass, but were shortly obliterated not only by enemy numbers, but by the Artillery Bunkers, as well. The gravity of the situation as well as the Soviet Commander's impatience meant the Proselyte had much less time than he had when he had to deactivate the Peacekeepers in America. Fighting heavy enemy resistance, especially close to the Bunkers, the Proselyte figured that, instead of destroying them, he could turn the Bunkers to in turn soften enemy defenses at the pass below. The greatest issue, however, was that he had no Engineers given to him, so he had to resort "convince" the ones already in the field to his side. The first two Bunkers, close to a bridge connecting both sides of the pass and also near an Allied base, were captured, but some of PsiCorps' escort had to remain behind to defend them from European reclamation attempts. The 'replacements' had to come from mind-controlled Allied forces. On the other side of the bridge lied not only garrisoned troops near a farmhouse, but also a small European outpost with a Barracks in it. The PsiCorps Adepts nearly strained themselves fighting through it, but they had managed to capture the Barracks with a spare mind-controlled Engineer, ensuring a supply of infantry that could fight through the defenses to the other Artillery Bunkers. On their hand, the Artillery Bunkers the Proselyte managed to capture had been at work devastating European positions whom didn't have air support to neutralize the enemy threat. By then the second wave had arrived and, despite renewed artillery support, it was also defeated. The Proselyte was warned that the Soviet Commander would make one last attempt to push through and would mass up forces for it. If that wave was equally routed as the other two, the Soviets would have to abort, meaning a defeat for PsiCorps. With limited time, the Proselyte used all forces from the Barracks he captured to push through the defending Allied Forces and captured the remaining Artillery Bunkers, whom were working around the clocking softening up as much European forces on the pass as they could. Along the way, PsiCorps spotted a reserve of unmanned Allied vehicles that the Proselyte immediately ordered be commandeered, as he prepared his subverted forces for a suicidal plan - Even if the final Soviet advance managed to come through the Pass, he doubted there'd be enough strength to fight through and destroy the Allied base he discovered earlier, since it guarded the Pass' only landslide access to the upper cliff. The Proselyte's forces, despite the advantage, waited until the third final wave arrived to start their advance on the Allied base, and even with the Allied vehicles they captured, the final fight was all but easy. Fortunately, they managed to break through and hold the access long enough for the last of Soviet forces to pass through and finish enemy resistance. Stragglers would be mopped up hours later. Aftermath The capture of Ukraine meant not only the reclamation of a former territory, but also allowed further access towards Western Europe. Pretty much like it happened in Vanderberg, PsiCorps also pulled out and allowed the Soviets to fight their own war. One important thing to note is the level of distrust concerning PsiCorps despite their proven success time and again by Soviet Command. This would be further explained in the next mission, when PsiCorps would depend on a terrorist leader and engineering genius, Rashidi, to obtain Mobile Construction technology, one of the many sacrifices PsiCorps had to make if they were ever to get off the ground. Difficulty changes Starting credits: 5000 on all difficulties. Easy * The starting location is almost safe. * The number of patrols and guardss are greatly reduced. 2 Archons carrying Snipers near the sixth Artillery Bunker and a Sniper at bottom left base will be removed. * The player will get the sight of the village near initial position. * No GIs near the second Artillery Bunker, no Rocketeers near the fourth one. * Tech Satellite Hack Center is located near top left Allied Barracks. Normal * Enemy infantry will occupy the civilian buildings at the starting location. * Tech Satellite Hack Center is located near the sixth Artillery bunker. * Several GIs will appear behind the player's troops after advancing for a distance. * When the player's troops are spotted by a Watch Tower at the bottom of the map, several Attack Dogs will appear nearby. * When the player captures the second Artillery Bunker, there will be an Allied paratrooper airdrop nearby; when the player approaches the third one, a nearby dog kennel will spawn an Attack Dog; when the player approaches the fifth one, a large number of paratroopers will be deployed nearby. * Navy SEALS will blow up the two bridges at the bottom left corner as the player approaches. Mental * Enemy infantry will occupy the civilian buildings at the starting location. * Tech Satellite Hack Center is located near the sixth Artillery bunker. * Several GIs will appear behind the player's troops after advancing for a distance. * When the player's troops are spotted by a Watch Tower at the bottom of the map, several Attack Dogs will appear nearby. * When the player captures the second Artillery Bunker, there will be an Allied paratrooper airdrop nearby; when the player approaches the third one, a nearby dog kennel will spawn an Attack Dog; when the player approaches the fifth one, a large number of paratroopers will be deployed nearby. * More Pillboxes and Gun Turrets will appear in this mission. * The Artillery Bunkers will be heavily guarded, including Attack Dogs. * Navy SEALS will blow up the two bridges at the bottom left corner and the bridge at the top right corner as the player approaches. * 4 Engineers on the map will be removed. Trivia * There's a kangaroo in a farm north of the fifth Tech Artillery Bunker, being the only kangaroo present in campaign and coop missions yet. zh:助燃剂 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Epsilon missions